gingafandomcom-20200213-history
GingaWiki
Be aware that this Wiki contains a lot of spoilers. We warned you! Characters ( ) Other Protagonists Admins and moderators There are currently no active admins and bureaucrats. Recently, we got a moderator, Kitsune97. Big thanks to you and all your work you've done here! Also, a big thanks to everyone helping to improve this wiki. Each of you are welcomed and appreciated to help here! We are always happy about new members. Rules and structures If you are editing gallerys, then please first take a look at our gallery structures. We made them to make the gallerys look structured and properly, so no ones loosing himself inside these picture files. Here are also some rules and structures about all articles itself: Gallery Structures Rules and Guidelines All of these rules contain the suggestions and opinions of other ginga fans who use this wiki. But if you really feel unwell about something, please contact one of the admins, we are always open for talking. If you didn't knew about the gallery structures, or if you just didn't had the time for it, then it shall be okay. Here are members caring for the gallerys orders. But if you disregard it on purpose, just to keep your own will, this will have consequences. Note that respectful handling of others is very important, so please never be mean to anyone! If ignoring these rules and the structures multiple times you will be blocked. The same if you treat others disrispectful and rude. Thanks for your understanding. Templates and Codes If you are searching for templates and codes you can find them here: Templates and Codes If you have any ideas to improve some of the templates then just tell blivery! She will take care of this. If you have some ideas for codes then feel free to add them! Spellings of Some Sounds We always use macron (¯) over the following long vowels: *OU/OH/OO = Ō (ex. Ohu/Ouu/Oou = Ōu, Kyoushirou/Kyooshiroo = Kyōshirō) *UU = Ū (ex. Shuuga = Shūga) *EE = Ē (ex. Gohee Takeda = Gohē Takeda) *AA = Ā (ex. Taabou = Tābō) Others are spelled out: *EI *II News *new Ginga series, Ginga Densetsu Noa, starts 24.05.2019 in Goraku *release date of GTFW volume 1: 08.04.2019 *release date of GTLW volume 22 (last volume): 29.03.2019 *release date of GTLW volume 21: 09.02.2019 *chapter 176 of GTLW coming out 07.12.2018 in Goraku, seems to be the last chapter, and sums up GTLW to 22 volumes *release date of GTLW volume 20: 07.12.2018 *chapter 12 of Ginga: the First Wars was released 10.09.2018 *release date of GTLW volume 19: 09.10.2018 *Ginga Wiki is now on Twitter *release date of GTLW volume 18: 09.08.2018 *release date of GTLW volume 17: 09.06.2018 *new official Ginga spin-off "Ginga: the First Wars" started 10.10.2017 in Manga Goraku Monthly Special English websites *Gingascans.com *Gingaboard.com *Ginga Merch *Silver Fang Network In other languages *Finnish *German *Russian *Swedish *Spanish Where can I watch the Anime? *Silver Fang Legend get code from GingaBoard *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Episodes 1-10) eng. sub (best quality) *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin (Episodes 11-21) eng. sub (best quality) *Ginga Nagareboshi Gin eng. sub *Ginga Densetsu Weed eng. sub *Ginga Densetsu Weed eng. sub Category:Browse